Sally's and Bunnie's Elastic Day Of Fun
by brian.walmer.1
Summary: Sally's and Bunnie's Elastic Day Of Fun.


Give Credit to Ilquiam Michael Reyes/Chaoticlover/Chaoticlover2

_**Sally's and Bunnie's Elastic Day Of Fun.**_

It was a quiet day in the kingdom, for Sally though, it started out as a day of boredom. There was not much to do. However, she remembered that since she now had the power of elasticity, that perhaps it wouldn't be such a boring day after all.

Coincidentally, Sally wasn't the only one that was bored that day. So was her BFF, Bunnie. And as fate would have it, Bunnie was going to see Sally, to see if maybe they could find something to do together.

Well, as soon as Bunnie arrived at Sally's, they both admitted to each other that there was not much to do. However Sally did remind Bunnie as she reminded herself earlier, that they could have some fun. Of course Bunnie was a little weary, because she felt Sally was talking about a certain kind of fun. But much to Bunnie's relief, Sally assured her that the kind of fun she was talking about involved Sally's elastic powers. And as soon as she mentioned this, Bunnie breathed a sigh of relief. However there was a catch, Sally wanted to film them having fun with her elastic powers, so that when they would relax later on, that they could pop in the Blu-ray and have a good chuckle at the fun they had earlier in the day. And surprisingly, Bunnie was cool with that.

So after setting up the Blu-ray camera, which by all means would put a professional movie camera to shame. They decided to start having a little fun.

With the camera turned on, they began their little fun show if you will, and the first thing Sally decided to do was shapeshift into was a duplicate of Bunnie herself. Bunnie of course went along with it and had fun chatting away with her "twin", both were having a good chuckle at this and then afterwords, Sally returned to normal and then decided to shapeshift into whatever Bunnie asked her to shapeshift into.

Bunnie had numerous ideas for Sally to shapeshift into. The first, was to have Sally shapeshift into a copy of the evil witch they had seen in a classic movie when they were kids. And that she wanted Sally to do exactly what the evil witch did when she was doused by water and that's melt. Sally obliged and quickly shapeshifted into the evil witch and then thus began to melt, she even recited the famous words the witch said as she had melted in the movie. Bunnie again was getting a good chuckle out of this and quietly within her mind, so was Sally. After the last of Sally had melted down until puddle, she added a little bit of effect by bubbling little bit and allowing little bubbles to flow up from her puddle. Then Sally asked in a puddlefid voice, what Bunnie wanted her to do next. Bunnie suggested to Sally to surprise her, upon hearing this, Sally had a great idea on how to surprise Bunnie.

Still in her puddle form, Sally slithered across the floor underneath where Bunnie stood. Then much to Bunnie's surprise, Sally flowed up like a fountain right over her. As Sally did this, she reinsured Bunnie that everything was okay, and being best friends for as long as they have been, Bunnie knew Sally was telling the truth. After Sally was done flowing up, she began to reform into a more taller version of herself. She was even able to make Bunnie comfortable within her, now of course Bunnie worried that she might fall through Sally or she basically be hanging on to something to keep her from falling. But since the day Sally obtained these powers, she was able to master them, even to the point that she can close access to her bottom half, and thus make like a little floor or stand for the occupant, in this case Bunnie to stand on and thus prevent from falling. Which Bunnie was thankful for, when she realized she was going to be okay.

Now on the outside, Sally seem to be alone in her room, but of course she wasn't, because she had Bunnie within her elastic body. Bunnie then asked her what she wanted her to do. Sally smiling a sly smile, asked Bunnie to press her face out on her stomach, which upon the outside would look like a facial imprint. Bunnie giggling, did as she was asked, and when Sally looked down, she could see Bunnie's facial imprint. Laughing out loud, Sally then asked her to act as her stomach's spirit. And Bunnie did just that, because when Sally would act like she was going to get something to eat, she would look down at her stomach and Bunnie's facial imprint would appear and Sally would ask her what she suggested she should eat, and acting as her stomach's spirit, Bunnie would suggest this or that.

So after a while of Bunnie acting like Sally's stomach spirit, Sally had another idea, she opened two holes on both her sides and asked Bunnie to slide her on arms through both holes, Bunnie having a good idea of what Sally wanted to do, did just that and slid her arms through the holes. Then after Bunnie did that, Sally closed up the holes just a little bit and then allowed parts of her to cover up Bunnie's arms, and thus after that was all said and done, Sally looked like a four armed mobian. Bunnie chuckling on the inside, lnew what Sally wanted to do, and so she obliged her. For example, when Sally would pick up a book or two, Bunnie would either hold one of the books or hold up the reading glasses that Sally would pretend to use to read and look smart.

Then after a while of doing the four armed act, they decided to do one last thing, for you see Bunnie had always dreamed of what it was like to be born as a butterfly. So she gave Sally the idea, of wrapping herself around her and becoming a cocoon. Sally of course obliged her, and thus as she shrank down, began to wrap herself around Bunnie as a cocoon. And thus both laid there on the floor with Bunnie wrapped within her Sally cocoon.

Hours past, and Sally split herself down the middle and allow Bunnie to emerge as if she was a butterfly being reborn for the first time.

As the sun set, and Sally returned to normal, both her and Bunnie popped in the Blu-ray into Sally's Blu-ray player, shared some popcorn and soda, and got a great laugh out of that day's activities that they did together as best friends, courtesy of Sally's elastic powers.

The End.


End file.
